


Its okay we have each other and that's all we'll ever need (OLD)

by HolyHecc



Series: Even in Death We'll Always Have Each Other [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyHecc/pseuds/HolyHecc
Summary: Tommy is cold and he just wants to be warmThe warmth led him somewhere familiar somewhere his best friend was waiting for him
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Even in Death We'll Always Have Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Its okay we have each other and that's all we'll ever need (OLD)

Its Okay We Have Each Other and that's All We’ll Ever Need

Perhaps  
it was all my fault  
….  
maybe  
if I had just listened to him  
if I listened to my dear friend  
maybe  
I wouldn’t be cast aside  
living alone  
alone with my dead brother  
my dead brother who understood nothing  
nothing but happiness 

It's ironic

Ironic how he has to deal with this

He used to be so....explosive

now the only thing explosive is his valuables  
his items that somehow always end up in a hole filled to the brim with TNT

He counted every second of his time away

every second he was away from his home  
his family...his only friend

cold  
He thought

ever since he left  
He’s been so cold  
He’d know  
He hadn’t stopped counting since he ended up here  
So cold  
but  
Clara  
She helped  
She took him to a special place every time  
Every time he played her disc  
but  
It hadn’t been enough

He needed more

Dream soon allowed him to enter the nether

It was filled with warmth  
It was so warm  
but there was still a part of him heeding for warmth  
what was it  
what did it want  
He wandered  
He took off  
He found the bridge to the main portal  
it gave him heat in his heart but  
...why  
Why here?  
..........  
he stares willingly at the portal  
it taunts him  
making noises at his pain  
his restraint  
trying to distract himself he hears another sound

pop

pop

pop

the lava below

It boils

Its hungry

Its like me

Its warm glow entrances me

It takes me in its hold keeping me against the edge

I want us to connect  
I want to be the connection  
I want to be what finishes the connection inside  
what satisfies the glow  
what satisfies me  
I just want to be warm

I just want

I want  
I want him  
but he’s gone  
I look at  
the lava below  
its not  
it’ll never leave me

Not like Clara. Not like L’manburg. Definitely not like Wilbur. And it’ll never leave me like Tubbo.

I finish the connection

It envelops me  
It takes me  
It’ll never leave me  
It’s warm here

I wake up enveloped in lava  
it's so hot  
so warm  
I float up to the top

I set myself by the side  
where am I?

Where’s Tubbo?

I feel like I’m missing something

I feel something go down my face

Oh  
I’m crying  
I can't stop  
my skin is grey and my tears are a deep blue

how sad

I miss Tubbo

I float up to the portal

away from the lava I’m a bit cold but the permanent burns on my body show that It hasn’t abandoned me yet

yet?

I float through the portal

It's dark out currently

maybe Tubbo is asleep  
maybe I can visit him  
warmth fills his heart  
I want to visit him  
....  
I should get him a gift

he floats around looking for an enderchest

eventually he finds one

it holds his special items

maybe he’ll give him Clara!  
She was always nice  
just  
never enough-  
What?  
hm?  
that was odd

He grabs The disc Chirp or as he said it “Clara” the lady who was so very kind and gentle to him

He eyes the chest once more before laying his eyes upon a compass 

Oh! Maybe i’ll find Tubbo with this

He grabs the compass and holds it near his heart looking at it every once in a while to know if he’s going the right way

He reaches the white house

He goes through the door and floats up to where Tubbo may be according to the compass

It leads into his office

He’s asleep on his paperwork  
dried tears on his face

why is he sad? :( 

Tommy doesn’t know where to place his gift until he spots a jukebox hidden in the corner where he puts it on the side before going to grab a blanket for his Best Friend  
He finds one and he lays it on Tubbo

Tubbo curls a bit into the blanket

Tommy places the disc inside of the jukebox  
the familiar tune plays Clara is back to lull us to sleep

...to sleep

Tommy yawns

I didn’t know ghosts got tired

He falls asleep at Tubbo’s side

its okay Tubbo because we have each other  
and that's all we’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using a platform to post any of my writing and I held off on finishing it for days I even chopped off the first bit because it made no sense but I hope you enjoyed this because I had fun writing it :D
> 
> also this was made randomly so a lot of it doesn't make any sense and kinda went all over the place haha sorry m8s  
> also I could've cut it off at his falling into the lava but I really miss them ;;


End file.
